


Daydreaming Of Happily Ever After

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Boys In Love, Community: comment_fic, Fluff, M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28013769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Any, any, "O Tannenbaum, o Tannenbaum, / wie treu sind deine Blätter! / Du grünst nicht nur zur Sommerzeit, / Nein auch im Winter, wenn es schneit. / O Tannenbaum, o Tannenbaum, / wie treu sind deine Blätter!" ("O Tannenbaum", traditional - "O Christmas Tree")
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020, Gallavich Holiday 2020





	Daydreaming Of Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ami_ven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/gifts).



Bless this time of year! The tree is glowing with dazzling lights, O Christmas tree, O Christmas tree, much pleasure dost thou bring me, the fireplaces crackles soft and warm, and the hot chocolate in his cup is perfect with a smear of whip cream and fluffy marshmallows.

Every muscle in Mickey's body relaxes as they cuddle up snugly warm by the fireplace, his cheeks rosy red, and he cannot stop smiling as Ian presses gentle kisses to his lips. Pure joy vibrate in his soul as the cuddle, being so close to Ian warms him with love and happiness. He clings to his boyfriend and buries his face in his chest, his breath hitching as Ian rubs his back soothingly.

Who knew that after all the hell they have been through they would get a wonderful happily ever after? Mickey sure didn’t see the light at the end of the tunnel. He never, in his entire life, thought he could love someone so much and that someone else could love him just as powerfully. Winter is kind to them, after a day of playing outside in the wonderland building the tallest snowman, as exhilarating as the fun is, the afterglow is heaven.

“Such a softie,” Mickey teases, smirking as Ian pecks another kiss to his lips, the biggest grin aglow on his face as he smiles when Ian pulls him into his arms and snuggle-hugs him. Ian smiles and the butterflies in Mickey’s tummy take flight and he lights up like a firework on the fourth of July while he smiles brightly. He kisses Ian, savoring the sweet taste of his boyfriend’s lips. The twinkling lights of the decorative tree seem to make Ian's eyes sparkle, hugs wrap Mickey up as he lays his head on Ian's chest. 

Between the kisses and the tender fingers softly brushing up and down his spine, chasing away any ache that might linger, Mickey feels like he is floating on a cloud of fluff, he gazes into Ian's eyes and my god, it's so beautiful when the boy smiles, Ian's eyes are sparkling stars. 

Exhausted after a festive day playing out in the snow, Mickey cuddles up in Ian's arms and before he surrenders to sweet dreams, a sleepy grin curls on his pink lips as Ian tenderly whispers, “I love you, Mickey.” 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/1156619.html?thread=116619787#t116619787)


End file.
